Rogue Squadron
Rogue Squadron var en elite X-wing-eskadrille der blev skabt af Wedge Antilles og Luke Skywalker kort tid efter Slaget om Yavin. Den blev skabt af resterne af Red Squadron. Deres tjeneste under Den Nye Republik fortsatte helt frem til Yuuzhan Vong krigen. Efter Slaget om Endor overgik ledelsen af Rogue Squadron fra Luke Skywalker til Wedge Antilles. Under Yuuzhan Vong krigen blev eskadrillen ledet af Gavin Darklighter Historie Yavin, Hoth, og Endor Rogue Squadrons rødder strækker sig tilbage til Slaget om Yavin, hvor to overlevende piloter senere ville skabe Rogue Squadron—Luke Skywalker og Wedge Antilles—var de eneste medlemmer af Red Squadron der overlevede slaget. Efter slaget blev Red Squadron omformet, og fungerede som to grupper. Den første var Renegade Gruppen under Commandør Narra. Den anden var Rogue Gruppen under Luke Skywalker. Kernen af Rogue Gruppen bestod af Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Zev Senesca, Wes Janson, og senere The Pebble and the Penguin. Renegade Gruppen blev dræbt kort tid efter Slaget om Yavin under en mission på planeten Ison. Efter dette, blev Rogue Gruppen lavet om til Rogue Squadron, med Luke Skywalker som leder, og med nye piloter, såsom Tycho Celchu og Derek "Hobbie" Klivian. I løbet af borgerkrigen blev Rogue Squadron berømte, og frygtede af imperiet. Under Slaget om Hoth bestod eskadrillen af 11 piloter, men tog nogle 'gæster' med i deres eskadrille såsom smugleren Dash Rendar, for at få skytter nok til at bemande deres Snowspeedere. Rogue Squadron hold imperiets tropper tilbage længe nok, så de fleste af oprørerne fra Echo Base kunne slippe væk fra planeten. Tre af Rogue Squadrons piloter døde under slaget. Efter slaget om Hoth, overtog Antilles midlertidig ledelsen, men Luke var på Dagobah for at blive oplært som Jedi. Wedge ledte mange missioner, og hjalp med at få fat på planerne over Den Anden Dødsstjerne. I 3 ABY deltog Rogue Squadron utallige missioner, der var vigtige for Oprørsalliancen. Eskadrillen var med til at stjæle rumfærgen Tydirium, der var en vigtig del af Slaget om Endor. Under Slaget om Endor, blev Rogue Squadron opløst og blev en del oprørernes flåde, og mange af piloterne blev sendt til andre eskadriller. De resterende piloter blev en del af den nye Red Squadron, under ledelse af Wedge. 4 af Rogue Squadrons piloter overlevede slaget. Det var: Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson og Derek Klivian. Den Nye Republik .]] Efter Endor blev eskadrillen hurtigt samlet igen, med nye piloter, for at beskytte planeten Bakura. Efter det overgav Luke komandoen til Wedge. Rogue Squadron blev kendt som de bedste piloter i den nye republik, og i løbet af det næste år tog de snesevis af imperiets planeter. I en kort periode var Baron Soontir Fel, der var kendt som imperiets bedste pilot, en del af eskadrillen, men han blev bortfør af Ysanne Isard, og dukkede først op igen 14 år senere. Rogue Squadron blev endnu en gang opløst, og piloterne fik til opgave at træne nye piloter. Halvandet år senere i 6.5 ABY fik Wedge Antilles til opgave at genskabe Rogue Squadron. Mere end 1200 piloter meldte sig, og Wedge udvalgte de 12 bedste. Den nye eskadrille blev hurtig sendt i kamp. Deres første mission var at indtage planeten Borleias og derved give Den Nye Republik mulighed for at angribe Coruscant. Slaget var en katastrofe, og næsten halvdelen af piloterne døde. Men de overlevende piloter udtænkte en ny plan, og vendte snart tilbage og tog planeten. Med de to nye piloter Aril Nunb og Pash Cracken, infiltrerede Rogue Squadron Coruscant. De deaktiverede planetens skjold, og banede vejen for et angreb, men piloten Corran Horn blev taget til fange under missionen. Den Nye Republik troede, at Horn var død, og Tycho Celchu blev anklaget for mordet. Men Corran Horn slap væk fra Isards Lusankya fængsel, og Celchu blev frikendt. Bacta krigen Isard slap væk fra Coruscant med sin Super Star Destroyer, Lusankya, og flygtede til planeten Thyferra. Rogue Squadron ville følge efter hende, og fortsætte krigen mod hende. Men Den Nye Republik, havde besluttet at Krigsherre Zsinj var en større trussel, og ville ikke give Wedge tilladelse til at forfølge Isard. Rogue Squadron meldte sig ud af Den Nye Republiks militær, og fortsatte krigen alene. De forfulgte Isard til Thyferra, og besejrede hende i den krig der blev kendt som Bacta Krigen. Senere sluttede de sig til republikken igen, og deltog i krigen mod Zsinj. Senere begivenheder Rogue Squadron var med i mange slag under krigen mod Storadmiral Thrawn, blandt andet slagene on Sluis Van og Bilbringi. Bagefter indledte de en række angreb mod Prins-Admiral Krennel. Under denne krig opdagede de, at deres gamle fjende, Ysanne Isard stadig var i live. Isard redede dem under et slag ved planeten Commenor, og fik dem til at tro, at hun var deres allierede. Men Isard forrådte dem, og forsøgte at stjæle sin gamle Super Star Destroyer, Lusankya tilbage. Men Iella Wessiri var forberedt på Isard's forædderi, og forhindrede det. Isard døde i kamp mod Iella. .]] I 13 ABY blev Wedge, Tycho, Hobbie og Janson, under navnet Rød Gruppe, sendt på en mission til planeten Adumar. Adumar var en ny-opdaget planet på kanten af De Ukende Områder i galaksen, og både Den Nye Republik, og Imperiet var interreserede i planeten. Det endte med, at Imperiet angreb planeten, men de fire Rogue-piloter forsvarede planeten, og den blev en del af Republikken. I 19 ABY da Imperiet og Den Nye Republik sluttede fred gik mange af piloterne på pension, og Gavin Darklighter overtog ledelsen af eskadrillen. Yuuzhan Vong Krigen Under Gavin Darklighters kommando spillede Rogue Squadron en vigtig rolle i Yuuzhan Vong Krigen. Under krigen led eskadrillen store tab, og 9 piloter mistede livet. Alene under Slaget om Dantooine (Yuuzhan Vong Krigen) blev 6 piloter dræbt. Medlemmer En liste over alle de piloter, der har været med i Rogue Squadron. Kommandører I kronologisk orden #Luke Skywalker #Wedge Antilles #Tycho Celchu #Gavin Darklighter #Jaina Solo #Jacen Solo Andre Piloter I alfabetisk orden *Alph *Feylis Ardele *Berl *Avan Beruss *Shira Brie *Anni Capstan *Carithlee *Carter *Pash Cracken *Tarrin Datch *Deegan *Dinger *Erisi Dlarit *Myn Donos *Samoc Farr *Soontir Fel *Inyri Forge *Lujayne Forge *Gemmer *Nala Hetsime *Barlon Hightower *Corran Horn *Andoorni Hui *Xarcce Huwla *Ibtisam *Plourr Ilo *Herian I'ngre *Bror Jace *Wes Janson *Standro Jcir *Zev Kabir *Ran Kether *Dar Keyis *Kirst *Derek "Hobbie" Klivian *Tenk Lenso *Leth Liav *Elscol Loro *Kasan Moor *Dllr Nep *Karie Neth *Kral Nevil *Koobis Nu *Aril Nunb *Ten Numb *Kesin Ommis *Ligg Panat *Ooryl Qrygg *Dack Ralter *Dash Rendar (Kun under Slaget om hoth) *Gayla Riemann *Dix Rivan *Keir Santage *Sarkli *Pedna Scotian *Will Scotian *Asyr Sei'lar *Zev Senesca *Riv Shiel *Khe-Jeen Slee *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Tal'dira *Cinda Tarheel *Hanc Thorben *Tik *Nrin Vakil *Kit Valent *Alinn Varth *Nawara Ven *Peshk Vri'syk *Vurrulf *Wald *Wister *Rhysati Ynr *Zekk Bagom Rogue Squadron *Tegneserierne af Michael A. Stackpole, X-Wing: Rogue Squadron, fortæller historien om den første gendannelse efter Slager om Endor. *X-wing bøgerne, også skrevet af Stackpole, fortæller om den anden gendannelse 2,5 år efter Endor, og historien om hvordan Den Nye Republik tog Coruscant. *Der er også lavet tre videospil om Rogue Squadron. Spillene er lavet af Factor 5 og LucasArts. De tre spil hedder: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader og Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, both for the Nintendo GameCube. Det første er lavet til Nitendo 64 og PC, de to andre er lavet til Nitendo Gamecube. Optrædender *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Entrenched'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel / comic *''A Day in the Life'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Union'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Chewbacca *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' }} Kilder *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Mission to Myrkr (web enhancement)|Mission to Myrkr'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Se også *Red Squadron Kategori:Rogue Squadron